


like sunshine kissing me.

by Anonymous



Series: running on empty [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, POV Velanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun gets freckles. Velanna isn't as subtle at staring as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sunshine kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us were discussing freckle headcanons on twitter. I made it gay.

Sigrun has freckles. They have only appeared recently, and Velanna can't stop staring. They're all over her face, splattered across her forehead and clustering on her nose, some disappearing under the black of her facial tattoos. They continue down her shoulders, over her arms - she even has them on top of her feet, toes curling in the grass that has turned brown in the heat of the summer.

It's the end of Solace, and even though it has been hot for the entire month, the weather will likely get even hotter before it cools off again. Velanna doesn't mind, and neither does Sigrun, having lived between cold stones and slept near rivers of lava, but some of the other Wardens aren't as used to it.

But the birds singing every morning, sunlight reflecting on a lake while the day drags on, slow and lazy, is still new to Sigrun. She's completely fascinated with everything, spending most of her time outside, barefooted in a loose tunic.

And now, her body is covered in freckles.

Velanna wants to follow their pattern with her fingertips, map them out until she knows them with her eyes closed. But she's not allowed to touch, not even to look. She does so with a quiet sense of guilt in her chest, yet she does not stop, cannot stop. (Maybe she can - she's sure she can, but she does not want to try.) Sometimes she just gets lost in it, in the want and the affection - tries not to show it, but she fears it's obvious to everyone else.

Eyes closed against the sunlight, Sigrun's face tilted upwards, chest rising and falling with deep, calm breaths, she may as well be asleep. It's possible - Sigrun can sleep almost everywhere, at any time, in any position. One memorable occasion, she had fallen asleep on a ladder in the library - sleeping in the grass seems reasonable in comparison.

'You're quiet today,' Sigrun mumbles, turning her head to look at Velanna with half-closed eyes. 'Or, you know, more quiet than usual. Are you alright?'

'Oh, I was enjoying the view, that's all.' It is, technically, not a lie.

Sigrun hums, which could mean numerous things. Velanna assumes she's just content lying where she is, but she's always seems content. 'And the view you're talking about is my shoulders?', she adds.

'Your shoulders? Why would I be staring at your shoulders?'

'I don't know, why are you staring at my shoulders?'

Surely, there is some sort of lie, some sort of explanation, Velanna could come up with. She doesn't - is too tired to try, and just hopeful enough.

'You have freckles. They're- they are everywhere. It's distracting!' Her face feels like it's burning, nothing to do with the heat of the sun and everything with the realisation of having been caught. It's too late to look somewhere else now, but she still does, lowering her eyes to stare at the grass next to her legs.

'Why would my freckles be- _Oh!'_ Sigrun laughs at that, a happy laugh. 'Oh, you should have _said!_ '

'Yes, of course, I should have said something to make this even more mortifying than it already is.' It's the first thing that comes to mind - not the nicest thing, but when does she ever say the nice thing?

'Velanna?' Sigrun sounds a bit worried, but Velanna isn't sure from her voice alone. She really doesn't want to look at her face - or any part of her - either. 'Velanna, look at me. Please?'

Slowly, reluctantly, she looks back up, uncomfortably fixing her gaze on the bridge of Sigrun's nose.

'It's possible I read this wrong- I hope I didn't, but I could have - but if I haven't, I'm going to kiss you now. If that's alright.'

Velanna nods, slightly overwhelmed, not trusting her own voice.

Sigrun smiles (a beautiful smile, honest, like the rest of her), and leans in, the freckles on her face, the ones that Velanna first noticed, now the closest they have ever been, every detail of them visible.

Their lips brush - and Velanna closes her eyes, freckles forgotten, unimportant, because Sigrun is right here, kissing her. She wants to enjoy every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was saved on my computer as 'gay freckles fic' until about five minutes ago. We don't talk about where the title actually ended up coming from.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Carol](http://aroacenat.tumblr.com/), who read this over for me even though they're not even in the fandom. I love you.


End file.
